sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Make Way for Miss Nettle (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the song this episode is named after, look here. "Make Way for Miss Nettle" is the sixteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Miss Nettle, a former apprentice of Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather, comes to Royal Prep to steal a powerful spell book from them. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Prince James * Prince Desmond (first appearance) * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather Villains: * Miss Nettle (first appearance) Other characters: * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Princess Penelope (no lines) * Prince Zandar (no lines) * Princess Amber * Maleficent (only time mentioned) * Professor Popov * Aunt Nadine (only time mentioned) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy ** Greenhouse ** Headmistresses' office Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Pumpkin Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Make Way for Miss Nettle" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Zach Callison as Prince James, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Tress MacNeille as Merryweather, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Jim Cummings as Professor Popov, Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond, Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle * Additional Voices: Darcy Rose Byrnes * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Jill Colbert, Holly Forsyth, Eugene Salandra * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: The Floating Palace DVD on April 8, 2014. * In her song, Miss Nettle mentions Maleficent, the villain to Princess Aurora in the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty, which also featured Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. * Maxim Knight, who plays Prince Desmond, played Prince Zandar in . Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes